


checkered blue rompers

by bravenclawesome



Series: tumblr prompts [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur and Merlin are really bad parents, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I knew it was a mistake to get the twins matching clothes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	checkered blue rompers

**Author's Note:**

> written for theultimatespookyfest who requested prompt 86 on [this list](http://merlins-earmuffs.tumblr.com/post/131565939615/101-fluffy-prompts).

“I knew it was a mistake to get the twins matching clothes,” said Arthur, who was standing with his arms folded and his head cocked to one side, watching their twin daughters on the playground. Both Lila and Lola were wearing checkered blue rompers that Merlin and Arthur had bought for them only yesterday, the result being that they now looked so similar neither parent could tell them apart.

“Agreed,” said Merlin. “I thought I could tell them apart, but it seems I was wrong.” He hesitated. “Maybe we should call out to one of them, and see who responds first?”

“Good idea,” said Arthur. He cupped his hands around his mouth. “LOLA!”

Both heads whipped round. “Daddy?” One of them climbed off the monkey bars she had been hanging upside down from, while the other jumped off the swing.

Merlin groaned as both of them made their way towards him and Arthur. “Oh no, they’re onto us.”

“They must have figured out we can’t tell who’s who,” said Arthur worriedly.

The twins stopped before them. “What is it, Daddy?” asked the first one.

“Is it time to go?” the second one said. “I hope not. I want to play a little longer.”

“Don’t worry, Auntie Gwen and Auntie Morgana aren’t here for another half hour,” said Merlin. “Daddy and I are just having trouble figuring out which of you is Lola.”

The twins looked at each other and giggled simulaneously, then looked back at them and raised their eyebrows. “Can you not tell the difference?” they said at the same time.

Christ. Sometimes it was eerie how Lila and Lola seemed to have some sort of telepathy.

“Hold on,” said Merlin. He looked at Arthur. “We measured their heights last week, and Lila’s slightly taller.”

“I thought Lola was the one who was taller,” said Arthur.

“No, I’m fairly sure it was Lila.”

“Oh god,” said Arthur, looking exasperated. His gaze turned to their children. “Which of you two is taller again?”

“They’re not going to answer that properly,” said Merlin, and at the same time, the twins said, “Me!”

Arthur put his head in his hands and sighed. “This is going to be a fun day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog this on [Tumblr](http://merlins-earmuffs.tumblr.com/post/131597599862/merthur-with-either-prompt-86-or-43)!


End file.
